Hutt
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Hŭt | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Gastropod | subsoorten = | lengte = 3,00 – 5,00 meter | leeftijd = >925 jaar | gewicht = 1500 kilogram | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Varl Nal Hutta | gesproken = Huttese | geschreven = Huttese | kolonies = Hutt Space | affiliatie = Kajidic | leden = Jabba the Hutt, Gardulla the Hutt | era = }} Hutts waren een intelligent gastropod species afkomstig uit de Outer Rim. Oorspronkelijk evolueerden de Hutts op Varl maar later verlieten ze deze planeet en maakten ze van Nal Hutta hun thuiswereld. De Hutts controleerden een regio in de Mid Rim en Outer Rim genaamd Hutt Space. Fysiologie Algemeen Hutts bezaten geen onderste ledematen en hadden een enorm hoofd dat voor een groot deel bestond uit een mond. Ze konden hun massief lichaam voortbewegen via een lange en krachtige staart. Hutts waren een raadsel voor wetenschappers omdat ze kenmerken bezaten van talloze klasses van dieren. Geleerden besloten tenslotte om de Hutts te klasseren als Gastropods omwille van hun manier van voortbeweging. Zo waren Hutts onzijdig en 'kozen' ze hun geslacht na de geboorte van hun nakomeling, Huttling genaamd, die werd opgevoed in een buidel. Voorts ademden Hutts via longen die gigantisch veel zuurstof konden opvangen. Hutts hadden geen extern skelet, enkel een soort interne structuur die hun spieren en organen samenhield. Hutts hadden een hele dikke, olieachtige huid die kon verschillen van kleur. Hutts konden tot 1500 kilogram wegen en de leeftijd van duizend jaar bereiken. Sommige Hutts hadden haar op hun hoofd zoals Zorba the Hutt. Haar kwam echter niet vaak voor bij Hutts. thumb|left|200px|Jabba the Hutt eet een Gorg op De mond van een Hutt kon zo wijd opengaan dat ze met gemak een grote prooi in éénmaal konden inslikken. Hutts hielden van levende prooien en door hun grote mond lieten ze het niet na om hiervan te genieten. Hun taaie huid beschermde hen tegen hitte, koude, zuur en zelfs aanvallen van wapens. Hun zweetklieren hielden de huid soepel en vochtig. Geslacht & Voortplanting Hoewel Hutts hermafrodieten waren (dieren die beide geslachtskenmerken dragen), hadden Hutts wel degelijk een seksueel leven. Sommige Hutts namen een mannelijke of vrouwelijke persoonlijkheid aan en hielden er een 'klassieke' verhouding op na. Hutts plantten zich zelden voort. Wanneer dit toch gebeurde, namen veel Hutts de vrouwelijke identiteit aan. Huttlings waren blind geboren en erg klein. De volgende vijftig jaar verbleven ze in de buidel van de 'moeder' waar ze zouden groeien. Wanneer ze de buidel verlieten, was de jonge Hutt ongeveer even intelligent als een Mens van 10 jaar. Hoe ouder een Hutt werd, hoe dikker werd hij of zij. Voortbeweging Hutts waren vaak zo dik dat ze zich met moeite konden voortbewegen zonder hulp. Hiervoor gebruikten ze vaak Repulsor Sleds of Hoversleds. Hutts die nog fit genoeg waren om zich zelfstandig te bewegen, deden dit met hulp van hun krachtige, gespierde staart. Force resistent Hutts waren één van de weinige species die geen natuurlijke affiniteit hadden met de Force en er ook niet konden door beïnvloed worden. Hun geest was bijvoorbeeld veel te sterk om Affect Mind toe te passen. Cultuur Egoïsme & Opportunisme thumb|250px|Hutt tijdens een officieel feestje De cultuur van de Hutts was gebaseerd op egoïsme en op het vergroten van hun macht en invloed. Hutts vonden zichzelf het centrum van alle beschaving en de belangrijkste wezens in het universum. Dit kwam omdat de Hutts zelf geloofden dat ze zelf groter waren geworden dan hun oorspronkelijke goden. Door sommige species werden de Hutts zelfs aanzien voor goden. Doordat de Hutts deze species konden onderwerpen, werd hun invloed nog groter en konden ze rekenen op een immens arsenaal aan strijdkrachten indien nodig. Hutt waren geen bouwers, uitvinders of extreem intelligent. Hutts waren echter sluw en waren vooral ondernemers die altijd een oplossing vonden voor een probleem. Zo knoopten ze verschillende oplossingen aan elkaar om een probleem volledig van de baan te helpen. Hutts deden wel aan kunst maar dit waren vermoedelijk vooral kunstwerken die bedoeld waren om de grootsheid van de Hutts weer te geven zoals Ne Ganna Dateel Jabba Hutts waren berucht en bekend om hun affiniteit met criminaliteit en de Fringe samenleving. Bijna alle illegale transacties in het universum hadden iets te maken met de Hutts. Kajidic thumb|left|250px|Jabba the Hutt & Bib Fortuna Centraal in de samenleving stond de Kajidic of criminele familie. De Kajidics waren eigenlijk overkoepelende criminele organisaties die alle activiteiten voor oog hielden die niet legaal waren, gaande van afpersing tot de massale verhandelen van Spice tot slavernij. Deze organisaties zorgden voor werkgelegenheid in Hutt Space en ook dat de Hutt samenleving ontzettend welstellend werd en zich de automie kon blijven veroorloven. Zodoende was Nal Hutta niet vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate. Kajidics leefden vaak in onderlinge twisten en ruzies. Twee van de beruchtste Kajidics die op de rand van oorlog leefden waren de Desilijic en de Besadii. Elke Kajidic werd geleid door een belangrijke Hutt die de leden van zijn clan verdedigde. De Kajidic overzag niet alleen de acties van één bepaalde Hutt Crimelord maar van alle Hutts binnen dezelfde Kajidic. Huttese crimelords bouwden een groot crimineel netwerk uit dat ze bestuurden vanop een planeet uit één of ander bolwerk, zijnde een fort of een paleis. Ze lieten zich bijstaan door een leger van trawanten, huurlingen en Bounty Hunters. De grootste Hutt organisaties waren echter geregeld zoals een echt bedrijf met verschillende takken en zusteroperaties. Hutts hadden een voorliefde voor Repulsorlifts. Racen & Gokken Hutts waren door hun criminele achtergrond sterk geïnteresseerd in het controleren van de gokindustrie. Eén van de aspecten van het gokken dat geweldig veel Credits opbracht was Podracing. De Hutts controleerden dan ook verschillende wedstrijden en niet alleen op Tatooine en Ko Vari. Op Boonta Eve werd jaarlijks op Tatooine de Boonta Eve Classic gereden. Op Ko Vari werden dan weer de Boonta Speeder Races georganiseerd die werden geopend voor alle species. Ook talloze casino's, clubs, restaurants en cafés waren eigendom van Hutts. Bestuur Nal Hutta werd geregeerd door de Clan of the Ancients waar de meest ervaren en oudste Hutts zetelden. De clans die Hutts afvaardigden, konden hun oorsprong dateren tot op de lang vervlogen tijden op Varl. Hoe deze raad te werk ging was niet duidelijk want Hutts wilden niet dat buitenstaanders zich met hun politiek kwamen bemoeien. Alle Hutts vielen onder de beslissing van deze raad, om het even waar ze zich bevonden. Een belangrijke Hutt feestdag was Boonta Eve. Deze feestdag duurde eigenlijk drie dagen en was bedoeld om de transformatie van Boonta the Hutt naar de goddelijke status te herdenken. Slavernij thumb|left|250px|Diva Shaliqua, een Hutt slavin De Hutts waren eveneens één van de meest bekende slavendrijvers in het universum. Hutts behandelden slaven op dezelfde manier als dieren. Tijdens de Galactic Republic controleerden de Hutts alle slavenhandel op Tatooine en Ryloth. Hutts hielden ook zelf van mooie vrouwelijke humanoïde slaven die ze schaars gekleed lieten opdraven en dansen. Slaven vormden tevens een statussymbool wat wees op macht van de Hutt. Huttese & Cijferen Hutts waren de oorsprong van de taal genaamd Huttese. Deze taal was één van de meest gesproken talen in het universum. De oorsprong van het Huttese dateerde minstens tot 1000 BBY. Correct Huttese praten was moeilijker dan men dacht door de talloze klinkers die werden gebruikt. Opvallend was dat in het Huttese de woorden 'aub' en 'dank u' niet gekend waren. Men moest uit de doppen kijken, wilde men met Hutts cijferen of rekenen. De Hutts gebruikten immers een octaal telsysteem waarin de cijfers 9 en 10 niet gekend waren. Dit was vermoedelijk ontstaan doordat Hutts 4 vingers aan elke hand telden. Vijftien was normaal gezien 10 + 5. Voor een Hutt was vijftien echter 13 (8+5). Het Huttese equivalent van 100 was bijvoorbeeld 64. Door deze misrekeningen, werden talloze species en personen 'bedrogen' door de Hutts. Namen thumb|250px|Jabba met de Desilijic tatoeage Hutts hadden normaal drie namen: hun eigen naam (die kon veranderen wanneer de Hutt van geslacht veranderde), de naam van hun Kajidic en een derde naam. Zo heette Jabba volledig Jabba Desilijic Tiure. De derde naam was een geheime naam, die veelal pas na de dood van een Hutt bekend werd bij de meeste personen. De tweede naam werd voor buitenstaanders ook meestal verborgen gehouden. Van deze personen, die nog geen vertrouwen hadden gekregen van de Hutt, werd verwacht dat zij een Hutt aanspraken als bijvoorbeeld Jabba "the Hutt". Om hun trouw te tonen aan de Kajidic droegen Hutts soms een tatoeage van het embleem van hun Kajidic op hun huid. Geschiedenis De oorspronkelijke thuisplaneet van de Hutts was Varl. Op deze planeet aanbaden de Hutts de twee zonnen en in hun religie werd één van deze twee, Evona in een zwart gat getrokken en blies de tweede, Ardos, zichzelf op. De Hutts geloofden dat ze sterker waren dan hun goden omdat ze deze ramp overleefden en emigreerden naar de planeet Evocar. Op deze planeet die de Hutts Nal Hutta (Glorious Jewel) noemden, bouwden ze hun nieuwe samenleving op. De autochtonen, de Evocii, werden uiteindelijk geplaatst op de maan van Nal Hutta: Nar Shaddaa. De Hutts bouwden een massaal territorium uit in de Outer Rim dat uiteindelijk Hutt Empire werd genoemd. De Hutts slaagden er in om andere species uit hun regio te onderwerpen zoals de Nikto, de Vodran en de Klatooinians. Door een coalitie te vormen met die species slaagden de Hutts erin om de opmars van Xim the Despot te stoppen in 25,100 BBY tijdens de Third Battle of Vontor onder leiding van Kossak the Hutt. Dit Hutt-Xim Conflict had tot verschillende veldslagen geleid en de vernietiging van de Hutt wereld Ko Vari. Na de val van Xim werd Hutt Empire herdoopt tot Hutt Space. De Hutts konden hun invloed vergroten door deze cruciale zege en hun greep op verschillende species versterken. De Hutts waren de erfgenamen van het enorme rijk met criminele ondertoon dat door Xim werd uitgebaat. Tijdens de Galactic Republic bleven de Hutts onafhankelijk besturen. Zo waren Credits in Hutt Space zo goed als waardeloos en mocht slavernij er zonder veel problemen gebeuren, hoewel deze planeten ook officieel deel uitmaakten van de Galactic Republic. Door de opkomst van het Galactic Empire werden de uitdijende grenzen van Hutt Space ietwat teruggedrongen, net als hun slavenhandel waarin het Empire ook geïnteresseerd was. Het Empire stond grotendeels toe dat de Hutts hun praktijken verder zetten op planeten waar ook zij controle uitvoerden en liet Hutt Space zo goed als onaangeroerd al werd er wel een Moff aangeduid om er te zetelen in de Sector. thumb|250px|Jabba's Palace op Tatooine Eén van de bekendste Hutts aller tijden was Jabba the Hutt. Jabba Desilijic Tiure stierf in 4 ABY waarbij zijn immens crimineel imperium in stukken viel. Bekende Hutts *Jabba *Gardulla *Rotta *Ziro *Zorba *Boonda *Boonta *Gorga *Arok *Marlo *Oruba *Grakkus Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Special Edition & dvd versie) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (vermelding) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids (vermelding) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) Bron *Hutt in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide category:Gastropods category:Hutts category:Sentients